Fight
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo are taking by Aizen to fight in Las Noches an fighting entertainment facility. What happens when Grimmjow and Ichigo are finally free of Aizen's control,can they make a normal life or is fighting all they will ever be able to do?
1. Chapter 1

_**GrimmXD: Hope you like this! :3**_

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

**Prologue **

"NOOOOOOOO!" An eight year old orange haired boy screamed as his whole family was killed before his eyes by a tall muscular man that now stood before him.

"Yer' coming with me brat" The man said darkly as he grabbed the boy's wrist and throw him in the back seat of a jet black car.

"Stay away from me you bastard!" A boy no older than ten screamed his he tried desperately to get the much stronger wan off of him.

"Get in there" The man grunted, throwing the boy into the trunk of a jet Black car.

**Chapter One: Let the Training Begin**

Aizen, a big time owner of Hueco Mundo enterprises was also responsible for the underground fighting entertainment club Las Noches. He would take children he thought would be good fighters from their homes, train them to fight and then when he thought they were ready forced them to fight each other or anyone who paid him enough money. But even with in all these fighters there were still children who he would put into a select group called the Espada. The Espada are children who would grow up and be the strongest fighters he had, they were ranked from one to ten, one being the strongest and ten being the weakest of the Espada.

**Aizen's office: Grimmjow's point of view**

"Sir, we have brought the children you asked for" I heard the rough voice of the man who had thrown me in the trunk of his car and dragged me here, where ever "here" was say. I didn't hear a response to the man's statement and I could see what was happen or where I was because of the blindfold the bastard had wrapped around my eyes but then suddenly the blindfold was removed and I could see again. I was in a dimly light room that looked like it was an office of some sort because of the bookshelves to my left and the desk dead ahead of me with a brown haired man sitting in a leather chair behind it.

"Why hello aren't you both beautiful children?" The man stated a smug grin plastered on his face. _'Both?' _ I thought looking around to see who else was here and sure enough there on me right was a bright...orange haired boy who looked like he had just witnessed his own families death was sitting there trembling next to me.

"What do you want with me you Bastard?" I yelled which only seemed to cause the man's grin to widen slightly.

"That's quite the mouth you got there. We'll have to fix that" The man said sinisterly as he slowly approached me, I would have run or at least tried to if it weren't for the rope the man had tied around my wrists before throwing me in the back of his car.

"Let, me go asshole" I demanded only to be slap in the face hard, sending me flying across the room. _'That hurt…how strong is this guy' _I thought as I got to my feet and looked over towards the asshole that hit me and saw that stupid grin still on his face. The kid with orange hair though was staring at me, eyes wide in shock as he looked over at me.

"Now listen here boy if you ever talk to me in such away again your punishment shall be much worse is that clear?" The man threatened that smile never leaving his face as he spoke.

"Yes" I didn't want to make my situation worse, so for the time being I decided to do as I was told.

"Yes…?"

"Yes sir" _'The jackass whenever I get the chance I'm going to kill him_.

"Good. Now come here" He ordered and I walked over to him. "Turn around" I did ass ordered but not without hesitation. "What is your name boy?" He questioned as I felt the rope around my wrist loosen and fall to the ground.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack" I replied while rubbing my wrists, the rope had agitated them.

"Grimmjow…I would like you to take that boy over there to room six, Gin shall escort you there and that is where both of you will be staying until I say otherwise" The bastard ordered and almost as if on que a silvery haired man entered the room with a creepy smile on his face.

"Come with me little ones" The silver haired creep while holding out his hand to me and the other boy.

"Hey kid come on, you're going to get hurt if you don't do what this guys say, so get up already" I whispered to the carrot top next to me.

"O….ok" The kid replied as he slowly got to his feet and I took it upon myself to untie the rope around his wrists when he was standing properly. The kid was still shaking as we followed the sliver haired man out of the office and down the hall. _'What happened to this kid, I get that this is scary but he looks more like he just saw his whole family get killed before his eyes'_

"This is your room children, sleep while your training begins tomorrow" The sliver haired man stated before turning and walking back down the hall, leaving us standing in front of a door with a gothic six painted on it. I grabbed the handle and turned it to open the door, the room was pitch black but I could still see everything in the room as if the lights were on, my vision had always been very good, that's one of the things that helped me live on my own for the past five years.

"Come on kid" I stated turning to see the kid was staring at the ground as tears ran down his face and dripped in to the ground below. "Hey you ok?" I asked worry lacing every word.

"I'm…..I'm fine" The kid said as he walked into the dark room and began to search the walls for the light switch. "Can't….reach" The kid choked out as he jumped up and down trying to reach the light switch that was just out of his reach.

"Here" I said and the kid moved to the side so I could flick the switch. "There" I stated and the kid looked up at me. "What?"

"What's your name, I' m Ichigo Kurosaki" the kid said while holding out his hand, a smile on his face but I could tell it was fake. _'This kid is trying to hide how he's feeling so he doesn't worry me, hun?' _

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack, nice to meet you Ichigo" I said as I took his hand. "You look tiered let's get some sleep" I said calmly before turning and walking toward the large bed that was in the middle of the room. Ichigo followed shortly after and climbed into the bed before falling asleep instantly, I climbed into bed as well and fell asleep just as quickly, we were both so tiered we didn't care that the light was on and it was a dim light anyway.

**The next morning, in the training grounds: Ogichi's point of view**

Two new kids, Grimmjow and Ichigo as Aizen had said their names were. I hated that Bastard for what he did to me when I was ten and now he was making me do the same thing he did to me, to these two boys. I had sworn to myself that if the opportunity arose I would kill the fucker."OK ya two I'm Ogichi and I will be trainin' ya ta fight. We'll be startin' with the sparin'." I stated and both of them just stared at me. "Grimmjow stand right over there please" I asked pointing to the far wall from where Ichigo was standing and he did as asked but not without cursing me under his breath. When Grimmjow was safely by the far wall I lunged at Ichigo who froze and stared wide eyed at me.

"You asshole what do you think you're doing Ichigo can't fight!" I heard Grimmjow yell from in….front of me. _''how the hell did he get there?'_ I thought as my fist was blocked by the much smaller boy who was just seconds ago twenty fight from Ichigo and I.

"I moved you to see what he could do not so you could stop me from hitting him Grimmjow" I stated pulling my fist back and standing up straight.

"I don't care what the hell you did it for Ichigo can't fight" Grimmjow replied angrily.

"And how do ya know this?"

"Because he's scared that's why" Grimmjow replied and I looked behind him to see Ichigo was shaking and staring wide eyed at Grimmjow's back.

"We'll just have to change that then" I stated a smirk spreading across me face, I didn't like beating on children out I had no choose but to make it seem like I loved it or Aizen would kill me fer sure.

"I won't let you hurt him" Grimmjow retorted, taking on a defensive stance,

"Then I'll hurt you first" I retorted and went to kick Grimmjow who somehow managed to grab my foot and pull himself into the air, over my foot and Kick me in the face.

"Try it" Grimmjow teased with a grin on his face. _'This kids good and he seems to enjoy fighting, interesting' _I recovered and moved forward making it look like I was going to kick again but just as he went to block I punched him in the head sending him flying to the left.

"That all you got little boy" I taunted as Grimmjow got back to his feet and charged at me. Just as he got close enough I went to punch him out but something or more like someone kicked me in the gut sending me flying backward and away from Grimmjow.

"Don't you dare heart my friend" Ichigo's small voice sounded from in front of me. _'He kicked me, holly shit that kick was strong' _ I looked up to see Ichigo standing in front of Grimmjow his arms up in a defensive stance while Grimmjow just stood there eyes wide probably in shock.

"Both of ya are fucking strong, fer yer' age' I stated and stood up straight with a grin on my face. _'These kids will make it, I'm sure' "Now let the real Training begin"_

**GrimmXD: Hope you liked it review and tell me if you do and give me any ideas you might have thanks a lot. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: First Fight, Ranking, Ogichi's Escape**

It had only been about two months since Grimmjow and Ichigo and started training and already Aizen had placed them in the ring to fight who ever wanted to fight them, for a prize of course. As such here they were standing in the middle of a cement fighting arena with two regulars at Las Noches, Koga and his brother Kaga staring them down. These two brothers loved to fight and they didn't care who it was they fought as long as they put up a good fight.

"These two new comes to Aizen's list of fighters, Grimmjow and Ichigo will now fight Koga and Kaga, regulars here at Las Noches to show Aizen their ability to fight." Come the announcer's voice through the speakers spread throughout the large arena. Everyone in the arena cheered not Nel Aizen's daughter, who at the moment was standing next to her father staring in shock down at the fighting arena from the balcony.

"Father, why would you put these two children who have been here no longer than two months in the arena with those two, they kill them." Nel questioned her father pure dread filling her usually sweet voice.

"Because when Ogichi, the person I placed in charge of their training went in for his usual check up they found that one of his lower ribs was slightly fractured the cause he said was the kick to the gut he got from Ichigo. He also had a huge brose on the left side of his face where Grimmjow had kicked him and also the knuckles on his right hand had several small fractures from when Grimmjow blocked his punch with his forearms. A long with that, we have done several blood and bone marrow tests on both of them. The blood test on Ichigo revealed he is very athletic and is able to use a lot of force while Grimmjow's blood test showed that his was very close to that of a Panther, this not meaning his is part Panther or anything of the sort that he probably his very good eyes sight and perception skills. While the bone marrow tests on Ichigo showed that his bones can't take impact very well from an attack on the bone itself but they can take the force of that comes from his own attacks put only on a certain angle. While Grimmjow's showed that his bones are insanely dense and can take about two tunes of force but are still able to become much stronger. Along with that it seems both of them are freakishly fast and Grimmjow alone is amazingly flexible and Ichigo is even faster than Grimmjow is with his hands that is. We haven't been able to find out why these two children have such strong bodies that seem to have been built the sole purpose of fighting." Aizen informed his daughter who was now staring down at the fight that had started during her Father explanation.

"You think we're going to lose to two little kids like you, No way in hell brat!" Koga screamed as he charged at Ichigo going in for a punch only to be blocked by Grimmjow and sent flying when Grimmjow backed flipped and kicked him in the chin without hitting Ichigo who was less than two feet behind him.

"YOU BRAT" Koga's brother Kaga hollered as he charged at Grimmjow only to be sent flying by an upwards kick to the jaw from Ichigo who had moved in front of Grimmjow and crouched down to use his arms to push into a slanted handstand to put more force into his kick then landing safely on his feet two feet in front of Grimmjow.

"See what I mean Nel, those to children down there are amazingly strong for their age" Aizen stated and Nel nodded I agreement as she saw Grimmjow grab Koga's incoming kick flip over it and kick Koga in the side of the head knocking him out. While Ichigo took Kaga's crouching as his chance to jump and axe kick straight down onto the back of Kaga's head knocking him out instantly.

"Wow, well um…..It seems these two youngster have won against Koga and Kaga" The announcer's voice sounded once again as everyone in the arena began to cheer for Grimmjow and Ichigo's victory.

"Gin"

"Yes Aizen sir"

"Two and Six"

"Of course sir" Gin replied already knowing what two and six meant before leaving the balcony"

**Down by the fighting arena**

"Grimmjow, Ichigo come here" Ogichi called from the side lines and Grimmjow and Ichigo hurried over to him.

"What is it Ogichi" Grimmjow questioned calmly. Over the past month or so the three of them had become friends and Grimmjow and Ichigo knew that Ogichi had no choice in what he had to do.

"Ya two were amazing, come with me Gin has called fer' ya" Ogichi said the last part with sadness in his tone.

**Medical room #1**

"Gin I see you brought Ichigo and Grimmjow with you is there something Aizen wishes me to do" Szayel Grants questioned while looking at the three people that had entered his office.

"Yes. Two and six" Gin replied placing his hand on Ichigo's head and then moving it to Grimmjow's,

"I see, Ichigo come sit here please and Grimmjow go sit over in that Chair there" Szayel ordered while pointing to th chair next to his own and the chair by the wall five feet from where his desk and chair were, Grimmjow and Ichigo did as they were told and sat where Szayel told them to.

"Ok Ichigo take your shirt off" Szayel ordered and Ichigo shook his head negatively. "I'm not going to hurt you I'm just going to pick a spot to put your tattoo." Szayel clarified with a sigh.

"A tattoo. Why do I need one of those?" Ichigo asked his voice a little shaky. He had never liked needles and he was still shaken up from the fight Grimmjow and him had just finished with those two guys. Grimmjow just sat there he had asked Ogichi about the tattoo of a gothic zero he had on his neck. Ogichi said that the best fighters Aizen had had tattoo of their ranking, it was supposed to go from one to ten but Ogichi had just barely beat Stark the numbers one fighter so Aizen had decided then to make it zero to ten instead so not to kick Stark out of his spot.

"To show your ranking, you ranking right now is two and therefore you will have a number two tattooed somewhere on your body" Szayel explained.

"Oh" Ichigo said and looked over at Grimmjow with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"The left side of his lower abdomen" Grimmjow stated and Szayel nodded.

" Yes, that should do, now Ichigo can you take of your shirt so I can give you your tattoo?" Szayel asked again and this time Ichigo did as he was asked and removed his shirt.

**Half an hour later **

"Grimmjow it's your turn" Szayel called as Ichigo got off the chair he was sitting in and walked over to where Grimmjow was sitting.

"The left side of my lower back" Grimmjow stated as he got up from his seat and walked over to Szayel. He removed his shirt and sat down in the chair backwards so his bare back was facing Szayel.

**Half hour later**

"There you go, now you are both Espada, Ichigo rank two and Grimmjow rank six." Szayel stated before holding the door open for Grimmjow and Ichigo to leave through. Grimmjow and Ichigo both got up and left through the door and headed to their room.

"Why is it you got a much higher ranking then me?" Grimmjow asked angrily looking at Ichigo who just looked away, He didn't like it when Grimmjow was mad at him but what was he supposed to do about the ranking Aizen gave him.

"Because Aizen thinks he will grow to be that strong" Ogichi's voice sounded from behind the two of them.

"Ogichi" Ichigo said happily turning to look at their albino friend.

"Hey ya two, I'm getting ya both out of here ta night" Ogichi whispered and both Grimmjow's and Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"How" They whispered in unison.

"See that door over there" Ogichi whispered nodding in the direction of said door, they both nodded. "It leads outside but an alarm goes off if you open it"

"And how does that help us get out"

"Right now almost everyone here is watching Stark and Harribel's match so that gives us five minutes to make it out into the city after that door is opened."

"Ok, lets do it then"

"Ok" Ogichi agreed and pushed the door open setting the alarm off and all three of them run as fast as they could out the door but just as they were about to reach the gate Aizen as standing there blocking their path. "keep running!" Ogichi yelled as he charged at Aizen and punch him right in the middle of his face then continued running.

Ogichi looked behind him as he reached the edge of the city only to find that Grimmjow and Ichigo weren't there. _'Shit, fuck, I'll get them out of there. Just please don't die you two' _Ogichi begged as he realized that in his haste Grimmjow and Ichigo most have gotten grabbed.

**Back in Las Noches: Grimmjow's point of view**

'_Damn it I wasn't fast enough' _I yelled at myself as Ichigo and I were dragged and thrown into a pitch black room that even I had trouble seeing in.

"What is going to happen to us?" Ichigo questioned as he clapped on to my arm, in fright.

"We'll be fine Ichigo" I tried to a sure him but even I was shaking in fear.

**Normal point of view: Aizen's office**

"Whip them both" Aizen ordered Gin angrily. _'How dare they try to escape from him, they will pay dearly for this' _Aizen thought angrily as Gin nodded and left the room to do as he was told.

_**GrimmXD: REVIEW! DAMN IT REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Yoruichi and Soi Fon **

"**Pet's room": Grimmjow's point of view**

It's been ten years since I was first forced into this fucking life and here I was twenty years old and I don't remember anything about how the real world works because fighting and looking after Ichigo are the only things I know now.

"Grimmjow?" I heard Ichigo call from the other side of the fucking cage Aizen had decided to keep me in, Ichigo was stuck in a fucking cage to but at the moment he had just gotten back from I fight. He had blood running down the side of his arm from a "small" cut that went from his shoulder to his elbow; to us that was just a small cut, cuts of that side didn't bother us at all after years of getting cuts twice as deep and twice as long.

"Yeah" I replied as I heard the lock on me cage click open.

"It's a two on two fight, me and you verses two females" Ichigo replied he usual scowl plastered on his face, he never smiled anymore no matter how hard I tried.

"Tch" I grunted distastefully as I ducked out of my cage, the thing was fucking five feet tall, and for god's sake I'm six foot five. I stood up straight and stretched before we headed out towards the fighting arena where people were cheering our names loudly while two women stood waiting in the middle of the cement fighting area.

"There small" Ichigo stated looking straight at the two woman with raising a brow questioningly.

"The sure don't seem strong because of their size, but I can see that they are all muscle…" I informed him but as we got closer to the two women I could tell how they were most likely to fight. One of them was about five foot four, with dark tanned skin, golden cat like eyes and huge breast. She was wearing skin tight black pants with off whitish leggings, her top was a black helter top with a white butterfly stitched to the whole middle of it, she had her hair tied up in a ponytail, it was long and…..Purple….what the fuck that's weirder than mine or Ichigo's hair color. I could easily see that all of her muscles were toned to perfection and very flexible. I my opinion which was never wrong, she would be very fast because of her muscled legs and very precise because of her flexibility.

The woman standing next to her was about two inches shorter than her partner making her about five foot two, her skin was lightly tanned, she was basically flat chested un like her partner, her eyes were basically black and cold looking. She was wearing basically the same outfit but her pants were very loose and her top was the same minus the Butterfly stitching. She had her black hair in two brads wrapped in white material with one golden ring on the end of each of them cascading down her back. She looked as toned and flexible as her partner meaning she would most likely fight basically the same way. "They'll be fast and precise" I continued after looking them over and Ichigo nodded, climbing onto the cement fighting ring I quickly follower.

"And let the fight Begin!" The announcer yelled over the speakers spread out around the arena.

"I'm Yoruichi" The Purple haired woman introduced herself while holding out her hand, I know she would most likely attack if I took it back I also know I loved fighting very close to me opponents so I took her hand anyway and as I predicted she shook my hand and then swiftly kicked her leg out aiming a kick at my head that I easily blocked said kicked with a smug grin widening across my face.

"Grimmjow" I introduce myself, swiftly kicking up towards her head only to have her block it with her other leg, leaving her body completely in the air and me in a very odd position, are hands still locked in the "hand shake".

Suddenly she leaned forward in her position placing her mouth at my ear. "We are here to get you out of this place but only if you show me you can lose." She whispered, causing me to raise a brow.

"And why would I do that?" I questioned quietly into her ear.

"Because I made a deal with Aizen that if you lose I get to buy you for one million yen" She quietly replied before flipping backwards out of our hold on each other with a smirk on her face. I spread a look at Ichigo to see the black haired woman was about to kick Ichigo right in the only place where he could only take two tons of force; his lower ribs and she was going to hit him with three tons of force.

"Shit" I spat before jumping in front of the kick only to miscalculate in my rush to get in right in head, luckily I was used to that kind of hit but the hit that came next was not what I expected.

**Ichigo's point of view**

Grimmjow took a hit to the head so that Soi Fon as the black haired woman with the brads had introduced herself; wouldn't hit the lower part of my ribs because she had forced my guard up with her previous hit. After taking the hit the Purple haired woman that Grimmjow had been fighting popped out of nowhere and hit him in the back of the head knocking him out. "Shit" I stated as both woman charged at me and quickly did knocked me unconscious as well.

When I woke up I was back in my cage, with Grimmjow in his that was right next to mine. At least Aizen hadn't decided to punished us or at least not yet.

"OI Ichi" I heard Grimmjow called calmly from his cage.

"What?" I questioned, getting annoyed because of how calm he was when we would probably get whipped for losing.

"We lost" He stated with a grin.

"What the hell are you grinning for Aizen's probably going to punish us?" I replied angrily, glaring at him through the bars of our cages.

"Well you don't have to worry about that Ichigo because you two to now belong to me" I feminine voice assured me from the outside of my cage, scaring the crap out of me. _'When the hell did that woman from the get here?'_ I thought as I looked the woman before me over seeing that she had purple hair and golden cat like eyes meaning she had to be the woman that I saw fighting Grimmjow in the ring,.

"What the hell do you mean now we belong to you?" I inquired loudly while attempting to stand up only to hit my head on the top of the cage. "Fuck" I swore while rubbing the spot on my head that had connected with the roof of the cage.

"I bought you from Aizen, now come on you guys are coming with me someone is waiting for you." The purple haired woman informed both Grimmjow and I as the doors to both our cages clicked open.

"Free, from that fucking cage for good!" Grimmjow hollered as he rushed out of his cage and did three back flips and landed right next to the purple haired woman.

**Grimmjow's point of view**

I didn't really know why Yoruichi had came and bought us but something about her just told me I should trust her. Ichigo seemed confused and pissed about being bought but in my eyes if we where free from Aizen I didn't care how it happened.

"How the hell can you be okay with this she has fucking given money so that she can use us for whatever it is she wants us for and your fucking okay with that what the hell is wrong with you Grimmjow… We don't know her how do we…..how do we know she won't do something worse than what Aizen did how….how….." Ichigo started to yell uncontrollably as tears streamed down his face. _'Shit he's going into that shock again….' _

I run over to him and caught him in my arms as he fell to his knees, his breathing coming in gasps. "Ichigo…Ichigo it's okay, I won't let anyone hurt you like that again, so just calm down alright" I assured him in a soft voice one that no one would think I would be capable of making . I sat us down pulling him into my lap and holding him tight against my chest and began to sing the song that always calmed him down when he got like this. He had gone it to a shock like this more after the first time Aizen had us whipped and after any other time we had been whipped but those were the only times I saw him get like this. Yoruichi just stood there with a saddened and understand look on her face and did say nor do anything and for that I was grateful.

The minutes past and slowly Ichigo started to calm down and his breathing had evened out as he started to fell asleep in my arms. I had notice that any time he went into this form of shock he would always calm down and fall asleep in this very same position with me. "Is he alright" Yoruichi asked softly when Ichigo finally seemed to have fully calmed down.

"Yeah, So where are you taking us?" I questioned standing up and pulling Ichigo into my arms so I was holding him Bridle style.

"I'll explain later for now come with me to my car alright" She assured me and headed towards the door that led to the main hallways of the underground fighting arena.

We waved through the halls of Las Noches until we reached two large double doors where the raven haired woman from early stood waiting somewhat patiently, by the way she was swaying slightly from side to side.

"Soi Fon, let's go" Yoruichi somewhat ordered the raven haired woman or Soi Fon as Yoruichi had called her as she passed. I follow the two of them to a black pickup truck.

"Before I get in a car with you two tell me why you _bought _us?" I asked calmly stopping just before the door of the back of the truck.

"Ogichi asked us to get Aizen to _give _you to us" Yoruichi clarified before slipping into the front seat. _'Ogichi sent them to get Ichigo and I?' _

**Normal point of view: Aizen's office**

"How could they have lost? I will get them back but with those to woman involved this could be more troublesome then I thought" Aizen said to himself while pacing angrily around his office. Losing Ichigo and Grimmjow to those two w2as not part of his plan.

_**GrimmXD: Hey, here you guys go, another chapter! Hope you liked it and seriously I need you guys to review or I will give up on this story **____** so review alright *Sad kitty face* **_


End file.
